Reasons and Notes
by carylshipper4life
Summary: They had feelings for each other, they wanted each other... but will certain people ruin it? Or will they realize they need each other? The story will be better (hopefully)! Please leave me any feedback, good or bad. This is my first time writing a Auslly fic!


A/N

Hey guys, this is a new one… It's not Caryl! It's Auslly! I ship Austin and Ally so hard and I had to write my own story about them. This kind of takes place after the kiss, and yeah… I hope you enjoy it and please leave me feedback, good or bad!

A&A

Reasons and notes

"I like Ally, but I don't know what to do…" Austin said as he sit down across from Dez.

Dez looked at him and gave a small smile, "You have to choose."

Austin nodded, "Yeah, but who? I really like Ally but I like Kira too."

Dez shook his head as he took a bite of pizza, "Your going to have to make a decision. … Who do you like more? … Who do you have more stuff in common with? … And who makes you happier? … That's what your going to have to decide."

Austin nodded and looked down at his hands, he understood what Dez was saying he didn't know who he liked more… Ally made him laugh and every time he saw her, he would always smile like a idiot! But Kira makes him laugh too… Not how Ally does, even though Ally can be annoying sometimes, but so could Kira.

But Ally did do one thing that Kira didn't… Every time Ally and him was working on the piano and when their hands would touch ever so slightly…. He would get a warm feeling and feel butterflies in his stomach…. It was weird, but it felt good.

"Hey, Austin!" Austin looked up to see Kira waving at him. He stood up and headed toward her. He gave a small fake smile, "Hey, … Kira…"

She gave him a smile as she took his hand, "I'm so glad were together!"

He nodded, he still couldn't forget the kiss… He had never thought that him and Ally would kiss… but it felt good. Her lips were warm and soft against his and

truth be told… that was his first kiss…

"Austin? …" he felt someone gently tug on his arm. He looked down to see Kira staring at him, "yeah…"

She gave a smile, 'So? …"

He looked at her, "So what?"

She frowned a little, "You weren't even listening were you?"

He looked down and shook his head, "It's just…"

"Ally?" He looked up and Kira gave him a small smile, "Austin it's okay, I know that you like her and that you two have more in common then me and you… Ya'll should be together, not me and you."

Austin smiled at her, "Thanks for understanding… It's just something about her…" he gave Kira a small hug and took off to go find Ally, he wanted to tell her that Kira was out of the picture and that he wanted her… only her.

A&A

"Ally you need to talk to him…"

Ally shook her head as she got up from the piano, "Trish, should I really be the one to go talk to him? … I mean it doesn't matter."

Trish groaned in frustration, "Ally, you and Austin have something… something special and you know you don't mean that!"

Ally looked at her and gave a small smile, "Trish, I can't pick for him… and if I could… I don't think I would pick myself." Ally walked toward the door.

"Ally, he was your first kiss! I see the way you two look at each other, the way you smile at each other… Ally why don't you think your right for him?" Trish walked toward Ally, standing in front of her.

Ally looked toward her book in her hand before looking at Trish, "It's not that I don't think were not right together… It's the fact of what happens if we break up? … What then? … I don't won't to lose him as a friend…" Ally felt tears want to spill, but she held herself together as she left the practice room. She needed to watch the store… At least that's what she was telling herself.

Trish watched Ally leave, she felt sorry for her best friend. She knew that Ally had feelings for Austin and Austin had feelings for her too. They had even kissed! And that was Ally's first kiss… Trish signed as she left the practice room to go help Ally watch the store.

A&A

Austin and Dez headed to Sonic Boom, Austin couldn't stop the smile that was on his face. He wanted to hurry and see Ally, to tell her that Kira was out of the picture and that he wanted Ally and only Ally.

"Hey Ally!" Austin said as he and Dez walked into Sonic Boom.

Both Ally and Trish looked up and gave them both a small smile. Ally gave a small smile before heading back up to the practice room, saying she "forgot" something.

Austin watched her go and looked at Trish, "What's wrong with her?"

Trish looked at him, "Seriously? You have to ask." Trish shook her head as she picked up one of her cover girl magazines, "Austin, you were Ally's first kiss."

Austin looked at her, "So why is she upset? That's what I came to talk to her about…" He passed and gave a small smile "Kira is out of the picture!"

Trish's mouth dropped over and she smiled, "Then go talk to Ally, go!"

Austin nodded and quickly ran up stairs.

Trish looked toward Dez and nodded her head to come on, they both headed upstairs. They couldn't miss this!

A&A

"Ally?" Austin's voice called out as he quietly shut the practice room door, Ally was sitting at the piano slowly pressing each key. She looked up at him and gave a small shy smile.

"Hey, Austin…"

He walked over to her and slowly sit down next to her. She didn't say anything. He could feel himself sweating, he had never felt this way before. He looked at Ally and found his voice "Ally, Kira is out of the picture… I told her…"

"Told her what?" Ally questioned.

Austin smiled, "I told her that it was you… I pick you!"

Ally smiled, "Really Austin? You told her that?"

Austin nodded.

Ally smiled and hugged Austin, she pulled back and looked at him "So… what does this mean?"

he shook his head and looked at her, "Well, do… you… uh… wanna go out? …"

Ally looked at him and smiled, "ye…"

"Ally come quick! Come on!" Trish yelled as she bursted into the practice room door.

A/N

To be continued….


End file.
